1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressing iron, more particularly to a pressing iron with a heat-dissipating assembly to accelerate cooling of a soleplate of the iron after the iron is turned off.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric pressing iron generally includes a soleplate mounted on a bottom portion of a shell, and a heating device and a steam generating device disposed within the shell to heat the soleplate and generate steam for ironing purposes. However, the conventional pressing iron lacks means for rapidly dissipating heat off the soleplate after the iron is turned off. In general, the conventional pressing iron is supported by a heel rest in a vertical resting position to cool off, which usually takes a long time. The residual heat in the soleplate would take time to dissipate and a user could be burned before the soleplate has cooled sufficiently.